Overdose
by DemiFG
Summary: -Rihan does what his father should have.- Rihan/Setsura Oneshot for a couple that would have been interesting. R&R Surprise inside!


Overdose

-Rihan does what his father should have.- Rihan/Setsura One-shot for a couple that would have been really interesting.

* * *

A half empty bottle of sake was held in his hands as he washed away his pain. It was sad, but Setsura kept her thoughts to herself. Rihan along with sake and anger were a horrible combination. The boy could clear a mountain side with his fear. But on nights like these she would play her samisen for him as he drank his sorrow away. A sad tune as always was plucked.

He is laughing at her now. Setsura stops playing. Determined to know what the hell was so goddamn funny. His cold stare meets her half-hearted one. Setsura shivered from his gaze. His lips upturned in a ghost of a smile. He was drunk now. He was drunk off his ass the proof being the blush that stained his face accompanied by him moaning her name quietly. "Setsuuura-chaaannnn, how about you come over and play in my lap? C'moon climb on top of me. Hehehe."

"You can stop with the games." She warns him. She places her instrument back in her lap to play once more. Simple, so simple, all this had been. It was cliché. Her life here had been a tragedy told since the dawn of time. Unrequited love was a downer.

Rihan sits there his face is toward the ceiling he starts to whisper' Yamabuki' to himself. He is not loud but Setsura can hear. Her heart clenches. Her song grows even sadder. Night after night, she has to check, she has to see if Rihan is mentally fit to lead the clan. His father seems to ignore the situation but Setsura understands. The day Yohime died, Nurarihyon had not been the same either. Maybe the former leader had not wanted to show weakness, or maybe it was about a man being a man. 'Men, they are unbearable.' Setsura thinks to herself. She was being bitter, but dammit she could be if she wanted too, right?

But still, the day since Yohime had come and the days following Rihan being born, Setsura had been decaying inside. Her heart was fragmented, her eyes were tired. She was getting old and restless. She laughed a bitter laugh. She knew Rihan could have and will take her laugh the wrong way. He was always a worry wort. The kid never knew when to leave a person alone. He was too damn nice. 'His kindness is most likely from his mother, though.' Setsura gritted her teeth, she hated that woman.

"Setsura." He says quietly. The snow woman continues to laugh before placing her instrument down to slap herself about the face. She does it again, and three more times, and two more after that. Rihan does not notice right away that she is crying but who would? The tragedies of a mere servant were not up for discussion. The love of the two women who had brought warmth into the demon clan was always and forever center stage.

Was she jealous? Setsura slapped Rihan hard across the face. "Damn you." She whispered before she stood. Her legs shook. "It's a damn great time to break down now, stupid." She says to herself. Rihan hears her mutters, sobriety miraculously returns to him. He tries to comfort her from whatever is troubling her. Rihan does what any man would do to make a woman stop crying or at least that's what he thought a normal man would do.

He kisses her. But what scares him is when she kisses back. Tongue touches tongue. Hands touch faces. A taboo between a cold-hearted wretch and a hero is broken. She is a forbidden fruit that tasted so sweet. Maybe it was what they both needed. 'Misery needs company', Rihan thinks as he pulls Setsura closer.

* * *

**That's it. I tried to keep them in character. The next one shot might be Nurarihyon/Setsura? Or maybe Rikuo/Tsurara.**

**Tell me!**

**Also here is a little snippet of something I have been working on.. No promises about whether I'll finish it or update it. But I will do my best**

**Through the Winter Sun**

"**Am I correct in guessing that you have never been with a man, too, despite the fact that you have Tsurara as your daughter?" Rihan's voice vibrated through her body. He held onto her tighter. He smirked when he felt her breasts pressing into his chest. He wanted an answer from her. For the time he had known her he had never seen her with any male suitors. "Are you asking me if I'm a v-virign?" Setsura pushed away from. "You shouldn't make fun of people, Rihan." She said to him, still trying to escape his grasp. Rihan refused to let her go. "Why would I be making fun of you?" he asked her, his voice losing the teasing nature it always had and going towards a more serious one.**

**Also, I have no beta..so it'd be nice if somebody volunteered! *cries for beta* Sorry if this is terrible! It is my first fic for this amazing fandom. It is truly a great manga and anime. **

**Also, I warn you. I AM NOT A YOHIME/KANA/YAMABUKI fan. Wakana almost made the hate list until she shot at a demon, so she's cool. \(*o*)/**


End file.
